Please Don't
by scarv
Summary: Saya bingung mau nulis summary, haha.. It's just another excuse to write 83line. 83LINE. Heeteuk. Teukchul


**JUDUL : PLEASE DON'T..**

 **PAIRING : HEETEUK/TEUKCHUL/83LINE**

 **DISCLAIMER : Heechul, Leeteuk bukan punya saya. Heebum dan Cherry juga bukan punya saya, mereka punya Heechul. XD~**

 **WARNING : -**

* * *

 _"Teuk! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?! Kemarilah! Menyingkir darisana.." Heechul berteriak panik ketika melihat Leeteuk berdiri di pinggir atap gedung SM._

 _"Aku lelah Heechul.. AKu tak sanggup lagi.."_

 _"Kau biacara apa Jungsoo?! Kumohon jangan bertindak bodoh..Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa bicara denganku, kau bisa bicara dengan yang lain.. Jungsoo kumohon.."_

 _Leeteuk tertawa miris. "Siapa? Tak ada yang peduli padaku. Bahkan kau juga tak peduli padaku lagi. Kau sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri, sudah tak ada aku lagi disana."_

 _"Apa maksudmu? Aku peduli padamu Jungsoo" Tangis Heechul. "Maafkan aku jika kau merasa aku meninggalkanmu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku akan berubah Jungsoo.. Tapi kumohon kemarilah.."_

 _Leeteuk menggeleng. "Maaf Heechul, tapi aku sudah tak sanggup lagi." Dan malaikat tanpa sayap itu menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap gedung._

 _"JUNGSOO!" Heechul berlari berusaha meraih Leeteuk namun semua terlambat._

* * *

Leeteuk berjalan terburu-buru menyusuri lorong apartemen yang sepi seraya melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya.

1:58 AM

 _Sudah sangat malam_. Batinnya. _Semoga mereka tidak kelaparan_.

Leeteuk berhenti di sebuah pintu, memasukkan nomor sandi dan membuka pintu tersebut. Seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu tua berlari menghampirinya, dan melingkar, mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di pergelangan kaki Leeteuk.

"Heebum~" Leeteuk mengangkat kucing tersebut dan menggendongnya. "Apa kau lapar? _Mianhae_.. Di mana Cherry?"

Leeteuk berada di apartemen Heechul sekarang. Sementara si pemilik rumah masih berada di Osaka dan belum kembali ke Seoul.

* * *

 _"Ah.. Ottoke.." Heechul berjalan bolak balik dengan cemas di kamar hotel yang ia tinggali dengan Leeteuk. Mereka baru saja selesai menuntaskan super camp sore tadi. Leeteuk yang sedang membereskan tasnya bersiap-siap menuju bandara untuk kembali ke Seoul sore itu memandang Heechul dengan wajah geli._

 _"Kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk._

 _"Aku lupa menitipkan Heebum dan Cherry pada tetangga." Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. "Aku lupa jika aku masih akan di Osaka untuk beberapa hari ke depan." Heechul menatap Leeteuk dengan wajah memelas. "Padahal kau tahu Heebum itu susah sekali jika harus diurus dengan orang yang dia tidak suka. Bagaimana ini?"_

 _"Oh.." Leeteuk menutup tasnya dan kemudian berdiri. "Aku bisa membantumu mengurus Heebum dan Cherry." Tawar Leeteuk pada Heechul. Seketika itu juga wajah Heechul langsung berbinar senang, ia menganggukkan kepalanya cepat._

 _"Benarkah?" Dia memeluk leadernya senang sambil sedikit melompat._

 _Leeteuk hampir saja terhuyung jatuh karena kaget dengan pelukan Heechul. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Menepuk-nepuk punggung sang diva. "Mungkin tidak bisa selalu di jam yang sama aku ke rumahmu, tapi setidaknya sehari sekali aku akan kesana untuk memberi mereka makan." Dia terdiam sebentar. " Bahkan mungkin bisa jadi aku kesana malam hari, tak apakah?" Lanjutnya._

 _"Tak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Selama kucing-kucingku tidak mati kelaparan." Heechul melepaskan pelukannya._

 _"Oke kalau begitu, berikan kunci rumahmu."_

 _"Oh nanti akan kutuliskan nomor sandinya saja." Heechul mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sederetan angka sandi pintu rumahnya. "Benar tidak merepotkanmu?" Tanya Heechul sambil mengelungkan secarik kertas tadi._

 _Leeteuk menerima dan menyimpan kertas itu di sakunya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan Heebum sejak kamu masih tinggal di dorm. Bahkan sepertinya aku lebih sering mengurus kucing itu daripada kamu."_

 _"Yah!" Heechul memukul pundak leader-nya. Leeteuk tertawa._

 _"Haha.. Memang kan?" Leeteuk menyampirkan tas ke pundaknya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu. Kabari saja kalau kau sudah kembali ke Seoul ya?"_

 _"Oke" Heechul memeluk Leeteuk. "Hati-hati." Leeteuk mengangguk dan beranjak pergi._

* * *

Leeteuk menghela napas mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Heechul beberapa hari yang lalu di Osaka. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ke sofa di ruang tamu. Dia meletakkan tasnya di meja dan pergi mencari Cherry. Kucing Heechul yang satu lagi.

"Cherry~" Panggil Leeteuk. Hingga akhirnya Leeteuk menemukan kucing berwarna coklat itu sedang tidur di tempat tidur si empunya. Leeteuk menghampiri dan mengelus kepala kucing itu. Perlahan kucing itu membuka matanya dan mengeong melihat Leeteuk. "Ayo makan Cherry~ Heebum~ Aku sudah beli makanan enak untuk kalian.. _Kaja~_ " Leeteuk beranjak keluar menuju dapur diikuti kedua kucing itu.

Leeteuk sedang bermain dengan Cherry sementara Heebum melingkar di pangkuannya ketika ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja di ruang tamu Heechul berbunyi. Dia mengambil dan melihat layar ponselnya, dan terlihat ia mendapat pesan baru di LINE nya.

 _Heechul_? Ia memiringkan kepalanya heran. _Kenapa Heechul mengirim chat malam-malam begini?_ Penasaran ia membukanya.

'Apa kau tidur?'

Leeteuk tertawa kecil, benar-benar pesan tipikal Heechul.

'Apa aku bisa membalasmu jika aku sudah tidur?' balasnya.

'Ah.. Belum rupanya'

Belum sempat Leeteuk selesai mengetik balasan untuk Heechul, muncul request video call dari sang diva tersebut. Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya. Aneh sekali Heechul malam ini. Dia mengendikkan bahunya dan menerima video call dari Heechul tersebut.

"Chullie?" Dia bisa melihat wajah Heechul yang sepertinya habis terbangun dari tidur, sedikit kusut dan pucat?, terlihat dia sedang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur kamar hotelnya dan bajunya basah oleh keringat. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Heechul menggeleng pelan. "Mimpi buruk.."

"Oh.." Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan memandang Heechul dengan simpati. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau ingin membicarakannya?"

Heechul menggeleng lagi. "Tidak.." Ia menghela nafas. "Kau masih belum tidur Teuk? Kau ada dimana?" Heechul melongokkan kepalanya berusaha melihat apa yang ada di belakang Leeteuk, berusaha menerka dimana leadernya itu berada.

Leeteuk tertawa. "Kau tidak mengenali rumahmu sendiri?" Ucap Leeteuk sambil menggerakkan ponselnya sehingga Heechul bisa melihat ruang tamunya.

"Kau ada di rumahku?"

"Yup.. Aku sibuk seharian ini, jadi aku baru sempat kemari untuk memberi makan Heebum dan Cherry.. Maaf Chullie.."

Heechul tersenyum. "Tidak apa.. _Gomawo_ ~"

"Sama-sama.."

Heebum yang ada di pangkuannya mengeong dan mulai mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di perut Leeteuk karena merasa diabaikan. "Heebum~ Ini Chul appa, apa kau merindukannya?" Ucap Leeteuk sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke arah Heebum. Dia bisa mendengar tawa Heechul di seberang sana, disertai dengan panggilan _Heebumie~ Apa Teuk merawatmu dengan baik?_ Leeteuk mengelus kepala Heebum yang sedang berusaha meraih ponsel Leeteuk dengan cakarnya.

"DIa terlihat sehat kan?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Heechul tertawa lagi di seberang sana. "Yah! Sejak kapan aku ini ayah Heebum? Dasar kau!"

"Lalu apa? Tidak apa kan, toh dia kucingmu."

"Aish! Jika kau bilang aku ayah Heebum, berarti kau Teuk umma-nya" cengir Heechul.

Leeteuk tergelak mendengarnya. "Jadi Heebum anak kita berdua?"

"Yup!" Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Aneh-aneh saja kau ini." Ucap Leeteuk lagi.

"Kau yang mulai." Setelah tawa mereka berdua reda, mereka berdua terdiam.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Leeteuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Heechul menyunggingkan senyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah lagi, ini sudah larut."

"LIhat siapa yang bicara, kau juga harus pergi tidur Teuk.."

"Un.." Leeteuk mengangguk. "Setelah aku selesai mengurus Heebum dan Cherry, aku akan pulang."

"Kau bisa tidur di rumahku Teuk-ah.. Aku tidak keberatan. Tidakkah terlalu malam untukmu untuk menyetir pulang? Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Aku tidak bawa baju ganti" Leeteuk berkilah.

"Yah! Kau bisa pakai bajuku, alasan macam apa itu?"

"Tapi.."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan rumahku?" potong Heechul. "Memang tidak semuanya berwarna putih disitu, tapi setidaknya tempat tidurku itu empuk tau! Enak buat tidur"

"Tidur disini hanya akan membuatku semakin merindukanmu.." gumam Leeteuk.

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas jangan menggumam seperti itu, aku tidak dengar"

"Kubilang jika aku tidur dsini, itu hanya akan membuatku semakin merindukanmu." Saut Leeteuk dengan muka merona. Heechul tertawa mendengarnya. "Yah! Berhenti menertawakanku.." Leeteuk merengut.

"Jangan merengut seperti itu, tidak cocok Teuk.." Leeteuk memalingkan wajahnya kesal. "Kalau begitu akan kutemani sampai kau tidur."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan menunggumu tidur baru kututup teleponnya." Cengirnya.

"Kau gila?! Apa tidak mahal?"

"Tidak, kan aku pakai WIFI hotel." Heechul menjawab bangga. "Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi, kau tidur saja disitu. "

Leeteuk menghela nafas, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran dongsaengnya yang lebih muda 9 hari ini. "Baiklah.. Sesukamu saja.." Dia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Kau mau kemana?" Terdengar suara Heechul.

"Mau mengantar Heebum dan Cherry ke tempatnya. Kemudian aku mau membongkar lemarimu, mencari baju untuk ku tidur."

"Oh oke.."

"Tutup saja teleponnya Chul, aku tidak akan kabur pulang koq."

"Tidak dengar~" Jawab Heechul dengan nada bernyanyi.

Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia menggendong Heebum dan Cherry, meletakkan mereka di tempat biasa mereka tidur. Dia menuju ke kamar Heechul, mencari baju untuk tidur. Semua baju Heechul terlalu aneh untuk seleranya. _Ya sudahlah apa saja jadi, hanya untuk tidur ini._ Dia mengambil sebuah kaos hitam yang terlihat paling normal di antara baju-baju heechul dan mengenakannya. Dia kembali lagi ke ruang tamu, dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia bisa melihat video call nya dengan Heechul masih tersambung. _Aish! Anak ini benar-benar tidak mematikan teleponnya._ Terlihat Heechul sudah berbaring di tempat tidur, tidak lagi duduk dan bersandar.

"Kau sudah tidur Chul?" Tanyanya sambil naik ke tempat tidur Heechul.

"Apa aku bisa menjawabmu jika aku sudah tidur?" Jawab Heechul menirukan jawaban Leeteuk tadi. "Ah.. Kau sudah ganti pakaian rupanya, bagus kalau begitu."

"Ya ya.. Aku sudah menuruti kemauanmu. Sekarang kau pergilah tidur." Dia meletakkan kepalanya di bantal Heechul. Nyaman dan hangat. Samar masih tercium aroma Heechul disitu.

"Kan aku bilang aku akan menunggumu sampai kau tidur.." Melihat wajah Leeteuk yang sedang memejamkan matanya, Heechul kembali mengingat mimpinya tadi. "Jungsoo-yah.." panggilnya.

"Hmm..?"

"Kau tau kalau aku peduli padamu kan?"

"Hmm.." Leeteuk mengangguk, terlalu lelah untuk menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, kau tau itu kan?" tanya Heechul lagi. Kali ini Leeteuk membuka matanya mendengar nada bicara Heechul yang serius.

"Aku tau Chul.. Ada apa?"

"Aku sayang padamu Jungsoo.. Kau bisa bicara denganku kapan saja, kau juga tau itu kan?"

"Heechul? Kau benar-benar aneh daritadi.. Ada apa sih?"

"Jawab saja Teuk"

"Iya, aku tau Chullie." Jawab Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ah.. Aku mengerti.. Kau mimpi buruk tentangku ya?" Terka Leeteuk.

Heechul sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. Dia bergidik ngeri mengingat kembali mimpinya itu. Melihat Jungsoo yang bunuh diri di hadapannya, Jungsoo yang menganggap Heechul sudah tak peduli lagi.

"Apa yang kulakukan di mimpimu?"

"Kau.. Melompat dari atap gedung di hadapanku." Jawab Heechul sambil memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir bayangan mimpinya. "Astaga.. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya.." Tak terasa air mata menetes dari wajahnya. Leeteuk memandang wajah Heechul dengan sedih.

"Maaf Heechul.." Ucapan itu membuat Heechul makin ingin menangis, karena Leeteuk mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sama seperti dalam mimpinya. "Apapun yang kulakukan di mimpimu, aku tidak akan melakukannya di kehidupan nyata. Aku tak ingin membuatmu sedih seperti ini Chullie.."

"Sebaiknya kau pegang ucapanmu itu." Sautnya sambil mengusap air mata dari pipinya. "Kau harus janji kau akan bicara padaku jika kau ada masalah." ucap Heechul tajam.

"Aku janji Chullie.." jawab Leeteuk meyakinkan sang diva. "Sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah larut." ucap Leeteuk sambil menguap.

"Oke.." Merasa lega setelah bicara dengan Leeteuk. Mengetahui bahwa itu semua hanyalah mimpi, dan tidak akan pernah terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Heechul pun mulai merasa mengantuk. "Selamat tidur Jungsoo, _saranghae_.." Ia memejamkan matanya, dan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Selamat tidur Chul.. _Nado saranghae_.."

 **** END ****

* * *

 **Author note :** Another Heeteuk lol, tiba-tiba pengen nulis soalnya penasaran, kalo Heechul pergi itu kucing 2 ekor sama siapa. Dan berhubung Heebum itu demen banget diajak maen sama Leeteuk waktu masih di dorm, tercetuslah fic ini. Dan tetep dengan _angst_ nyelip dikit, hehe... gak pernah bisa ga nulis tanpa angst.. **  
**

read and review ya~ hoho~ tararengkyu~ :*


End file.
